


got it on record

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [49]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “you’re so mean to me. i hate you sometimes,” he pouted, making her laugh.“percy jackson,” she placed a hand on her stomach, “is that any way to take to the woman carrying your child?”he stared at her. then his eyes dropped to the hand covering her stomach. then back up to her face. “what?”- or the one in which annabeth tells percy that she's pregnant
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	got it on record

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i like this tbh hehe! but i already have a part two planned and i like pt 2 more so

annabeth set her phone up against the backsplash of the kitchen and pressed record before shifting the utensil holder over to cover everything other than the camera. she took a step back to look at it and smiled. it was hardly visible unless you were really looking. 

she placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward a bit, looking at the camera. she could hardly contain her giddy smile as she said, “percy’s almost home so i wanted to get his reaction. i’m going to tell him i’m pregnant.” 

then, she heard the faint jingle of keys and she quickly turned around and moved across the kitchen to sit on top of the counter percy would see first when he opened the door. seconds later, he pushed the door open and his eyes lit up as he saw his wife. “hey, beautiful.”

annabeth thanked any gods that existed for her acting skills as she quietly replied, “hey,” keeping her eyes down, any trace of her smile gone now. he kicked his shoes off and set his keys in the bowl by the entryway before making his way towards her.

“what’s wrong?”

excitement filled her chest but she remained calm as she looked up at him. “i have to tell you something.”

“okay,” he said slowly, placing his hands gently on her thighs. when annabeth didn’t respond, he asked, “is it... bad?”

she shrugged. “i just don’t know how you’re going to react,” she lied. annabeth knew he was going to be ecstatic. out of the six years they’d been together, five of them had been filled with percy mentioning how he wanted a family with her. and a few months ago, after they were finally financially stable enough to consider kids, they started trying.

“we’ll get through it, no matter what,” he replied. annabeth looked at him as he placed his hand on her cheek. his eyes were so full of concern and so full of love, she couldn’t help but smile softly. and she tried so hard not to, but that smile ended up turning into a laugh. percy only looked more confused.

“i was trying so hard to trick you and make it seem bad but i can’t when you’re looking at me like that.”

he blinked. “what?” he asked. “it’s not a bad thing?”

“no, perce. it’s not bad,” she said, making his jaw fall open as he looked at her in disbelief.

“you’re so mean to me. i hate you sometimes,” he pouted, making her laugh.

“percy jackson,” she placed a hand on her stomach, “is that any way to take to the woman carrying your child?”

he stared at her. then his eyes dropped to the hand covering her stomach. then back up to her face. “what?”

in response, annabeth’s smile just grew as she watched the emotions flit over his face. shock, confusion, and then slowly, happiness. excitement.

“oh my god,” he whispered. “you’re pregnant?”

“i’m pregnant,” she confirmed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“you’re pregnant,” he repeated, his smile widening to match hers. then, all at once, his arms were around her waist and she tightened hers around his neck as he lifted her off the counter. percy spun her once, making her laugh before he placed her on her feet and placed his palms on her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. though, it was more smiles pressed against each other than an actual kiss. 

when he pulled back, he kept her face in his hands as he smiled at her. “we’re gonna have a baby,” he whispered. 

“yeah, perce. we are,” she replied with a smile. and then, “oh, also... i recorded your reaction.”

“what?” his eyes searched around for the camera. when he didn’t find it, annabeth pointed to her hidden phone. “oh my god, i never would’ve seen that.”

“good thing that was the point,” said as she pulled away and walked over to stop the recording. she set her phone down and turned back towards percy who was still beaming at her. in three steps, he was in front of her with his arms around her waist as he kissed her again. 

“oh my god,” he said when he pulled away. “finally.”

annabeth laughed. “six years was too long of a wait, huh?”

“please, i’ve been waiting my whole life for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah maybe this is bad sry


End file.
